1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining validity of a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) connection in an apparatus that uses WiFi.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A WiFi apparatus needs to connect to an Access Point (AP) in order to use a WiFi network (for example, a wireless Local Area Network (LAN)).
In the case where the WiFi apparatus is connected to an AP, since the WiFi apparatus cannot determine whether a connection to the Internet is valid, the WiFi apparatus continues to maintain a connection even when the connection is not a valid connection.
When the connection is an invalid connection, the WiFi apparatus cannot communicate with an external network and so cannot use the Internet. The invalid connection is described in the following.
First, an invalid connection may occur when a WiFi apparatus cannot determine a valid Internet Protocol (IP) address.
In the case where a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is problematic or the WiFi apparatus is connected to a false AP, the WiFi apparatus may determine an invalid IP address such as 169.254.x.x. In this case, the WiFi apparatus cannot perform WiFi communication due to this invalid IP address.
In addition, a case may occur in which an AP itself may not be connected to the Internet or cannot transmit/receive a packet to/from the Internet. That is, a case may occur in which an AP itself cannot actually transmit/receive a packet to/from the Internet even when the WiFi apparatus determines a valid IP address. In this case, the WiFi apparatus cannot use the Internet or can use only an intranet.
As described above, in the case where the WiFi apparatus is connected to an invalid AP, the WiFi apparatus is not able to automatically perform an AP search or establish a connection even if a valid AP exists on an AP list of the WiFi apparatus.
In addition, the WiFi apparatus consumes more power when connected to an AP and operating in a power save mode as compared to when it is in a deep sleep state. Accordingly, accessing a false AP causes a waste of power.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for determining a WiFi connection in a wireless communication system.